Jeff Atkins
Jeff Atkins is a recurring character in 13 Reasons Why. He is portrayed by Brandon Larracuente. Jeff was a student at Liberty High School. He was Liberty High's star baseball player. Since he's not academically gifted, he traded girl advice for Clay Jensen's peer tutoring services. However, Jeff later died in the same accident that happened when Sheri Holland and Hannah Baker ran into a stop sign. Jeff died prior to 13 Reasons Why and appeared as only as in flashbacks throughout the series. Throughout the Series Season 1 In the flashback, Jeff and Clay were in the library. Clay was his peer tutor. As they were discussing Jeff's text, Clay was distracted by Angie's lips, since she was tagged as the "Best Lips". Jeff noticed him staring at her lips and commented that she had "Unique lips", Clay scoffed. Jeff encouraged him to get her number, but Clay didn't want to. Jeff then turned to Angie and shouted over the table "Congrats, Angie. Looking good," to which she said thank you. Skye Miller hushed them, telling them that they were in the library and commented "Looking Good, Clay". Clay apologized but continued staring at her. Jeff noticed again and said "Don't tell me you've got a thing for Twilight." to which Clay explained that he didn't have a thing for her, they just used to be friends. When Jeff started saying she was a pretty girl, Skye, annoyed by them, got up from her chair and left. Jeff then added, "at least she's unique." Jeff initially appeared during a dream sequence of Clay's, as he was sitting in the bleachers with Clay, both of them across from Hannah Baker. Jeff encouraged Clay to go over to Hannah and ask her to dance with him. Clay then retorted that he couldn't dance, but Jeff insisted that tonight he could. Later, it was revealed that Jeff got a "C" and Clay lost the bet, so he had to go to the winter formal. In the flashback at the Winter Formal, Jeff joined Clay in the bleachers similar to Clay's dream, but this time he was wearing a gray suit instead of a white one. Similar to the dream, he encouraged Clay to go and dance with Hannah, who was sitting on the opposite bleachers. Clay started making excuses that he couldn't dance, to which Jeff retorted that nobody could dance and gestured to the crowd of students dancing on the dancefloor. He then added that they'd made a bet and Jeff did get higher than a C, so Clay lost the bet and had to attend the Winter Formal. After a lot of encouraging, Clay decided to walk over to Hannah. In the flashback, Jeff and Clay were in their usual spot in the library. It was later revealed why Clay Jensen was his peer tutor — Jeff needed a "C" or above to play baseball. During their usual sessions, Clay decided to fill out the Dollar Valentine survey form. Jeff noticed and took Clay's Dollar Valentine survey form and commented that he needed help with his dating life. In Jessica's party, Jeff left the party telling Clay that he wasn't drunk. As he was returning with the bottles of beer, he got into a car crash. People thought it was because he was drunk, but Hannah said in Tape 5, Side B, that he got into a car crash due to the stop sign being knocked down. Clay was the first one to arrive, he found a lifeless Jeff in the car seat. The paramedics arrived soon after, but they were too late. At Jessica's party, Clay and Jeff were talking as Jeff urged Clay to stay and talk to Hannah. When Hannah arrived, Jeff found Clay in the backyard and told him to go and talk to Hannah. Clay made up an excuse that he had to leave. Jeff then told him to "take a swing" or he was gonna kick Clay's ass. Clay finally went in, and Jeff happily walked away. Clay was leaving Jessica's party and upon leaving he came across Jeff and when he offered to drive Clay home. Clay rejected the offer because it looked like Jeff had been drinking. "It's Coke. I had two beers, two hours ago. I'm fine." Jeff let him leave. Jeff left soon after to go get more beers after Clay started walking and got into a car crash. Sheri was believed to be at fault because she refused to call the police and tell them that she knocked down the "STOP" sign. Personality Jeff is the person who sticks up for the little guy and people who don't have a voice of their own. He is more of a leader and a person who isn’t afraid to voice an opinion. Even though he was a jock and friends with some of the people who were, in a way, mocking and ridiculing, to Clay Jensen, he took a different route. Jeff is arguably one of the only decent high schoolers at Liberty High. Instead of bullying, he takes a vested interest in Clay’s happiness and well-being. Jeff’s genuine personality makes you fall in love with him: charismatic, fun-loving, kind, bashful, selfless, optimistic, imaginative, friendly, caring, humble, polite, clever, accountable, free-spirited, and romantic. Jeff is fiercely loyal to his friends and quick to come to their defense at the first sign of a threat. He is filled to the brim with love and affection, sweet to nearly everyone he comes across, and can typically see the beauty in most things. Jeff’s kindness is sometimes exploited by other characters, but everyone values Jeff’s good-natured spirit, as it often brings happiness to others, something Jeff strives to accomplish regularly. Physical Appearance Jeff has medium toned brown hair and blue-green eyes. He has his left ear pierced and is typically seen in simplistic but fashionable modern style of jeans and regular long sleeved shirts (the shirts usually have some form of school prep on them) paired with sneakers. Being an athlete he's often seen in his varsity jacket. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * Gallery Tape 2 Side A Jeff and Clay.jpg Tape_3_Side_A_Clay_and_Jeff_Winter_Formal_(Dream_version).jpg Tape 3, Side A Winter Formal - Clay and Jeff.PNG Tape 3 Side B Jeff Atkins helps Clay with Dollar Valentine.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters